


In control

by elletromil



Series: For Intended Use Only [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dom Eggsy, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Sub Merlin, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, at least in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: “What is it lad? What’s bothering you?”“It’s nothing really… Just a shit day. Shit week.” Eight days to be exact, but they seemed to have lasted eight months. “I guess I still feel like I don’t have control on anything.”“Is it what you want? To be in control again? Because you can.”





	In control

**Author's Note:**

> So I am back with another smuttish story for this series! Probably the last smut I write in a long long time, but Red deserved the biggest thank you for being so awesome this week when I was having a shit day from hell. Thank you for being there for me dear, I love you very very much and I am very grateful to have you in my life <3

Eggsy doesn’t know why Merlin was in his office when he got there to wait for whatever Harry was busy with to finish so he could debrief and go home, but he cannot say he’s unhappy to see him.

Sure the handler probably had a reason to be here, but he wouldn’t begrudge Eggsy a simple hug. Especially not after the shitshow that had been his latest mission.

In the end, nobody got hurt, except for the bad guys and a few bruises on his ribs that would heal quickly, but everything that could have gone badly did and Eggsy is just _done_.

Merlin doesn’t say anything when he finds himself with an armful of exhausted spy, something Eggsy will forever be grateful for. The other man just lets him cling while he runs his fingers through his hair gently. It’s one of the things that has never failed to settle him down in the few months since they've started their relationship, but today, it’s not quite doing it.

He doesn’t break out of their embrace, but Merlin notices that the tension in him isn’t fading and Eggsy shivers when a kiss is pressed against his jawline. It isn’t exactly a sensitive spot, but clearly, both Merlin and Harry have a _thing_ for his jaw and it always gives him a little jolt to know he can affect them so much without even trying, without even wanting to.

“What is it lad? What’s bothering you?”

He shrugs, because it’s nothing in particular, but Merlin makes a disapproving sound, reminding Eggsy of one of their rules. If he doesn’t want to talk it’s fine, but he needs to use actual words. None of them are mind readers and misunderstandings are far too easy to fall into.

“It’s nothing really… Just a shit day. Shit week.” Eight days to be exact, but they seemed to have lasted eight months. “I guess I still feel like I don’t have control on anything.”

They continue hugging in a comfortable silence after that, until Merlin slowly takes a step back. He’s a bit reluctant, but Eggsy drops his hands from his shoulders, not wanting to force Merlin into prolonged contact if he doesn’t feel like it anymore. But Merlin only goes far enough that he can cup his chin in his hand and force their eyes to meet.

“Is it what you want? To be in control again? Because you can.”

For the longest time, Eggsy just stares at Merlin.

He knows what is being offered of course.

Even if he didn’t participate in anything of the sort again after that first time he walked in on Merlin sucking Harry under his desk, they’ve not made it a secret that Merlin is a sub and Harry a dom. Not that is is all they are. It’s only one aspect of their relationship they have to navigate, but the few times they’ve had sex since have been pretty vanilla.

And it’s not that Eggsy isn’t interested, it’s just that he doesn’t know where to start even with two experienced lovers more than willing to show him whatever he’d wish to learn.

Right now, it’s even more appealing, knowing that he could order Merlin to do anything and that Merlin would trust him to do it without any hesitation on his part, fully trusting in Eggsy’s abilities to take care of him. But it also makes him even more afraid that he just won’t meet Merlin’s expectations.

“You sure?”

“If it’s what you want, I will be happy to give it to you lad. You know our safe words and the color system. You’ve read our lists and we’ve read yours, even if I doubt we’ll really go into much of that tonight. You might be inexperienced, but what matters is that I trust that you will stop the moment I say the word, and that you’ll let me know if _you_ ever get uncomfortable with anything.”

This is what convinces him to say his next words, the fact that Merlin doesn’t need to be told to know exactly why Eggsy is hesitant. That he knows and yet he’s still confident that they’ll both get what they need.

“How about you kneel for me?”

Eggsy just has a second to notice how Merlin’s eyes darken before he’s kneeling in front of him, hands behind his back, head down. For a moment, he can only stare and wonder how Harry manages to get anything done when he’s got such a powerful and proud man who takes pleasure in submitting to his will.

Then, he comes back to himself and mentally gives himself a hard shake. Yes, Merlin enjoys submitting because he knows his needs are going to be well taken care of, knows that he can entrust his comfort to Harry and now Eggsy too. But kneeling on the hard floor of the office for any number of time would be hard on _Eggsy_ ’s knees, so he can’t imagine what it would do to Merlin’s.

He nearly panics right there and then, almost calls the whole thing off in favor of just snuggling or something, but no harm was done. It was an oversight on his part, but one that he can easily remedy to.

“Stay right where you are for a moment, luv. I’ll grab a pillow, place it under my desk and then I want you to crawl under it. Think you can do this for me?”

It’s his turn to cup Merlin’s chin, confident fingers tilting his chin up to force eye contact. It’s a relief to see that his eyes are still clear, even with the heat of desire in them, and he fights back a smile when he sees the little glint of pride Merlin just cannot repress entirely yet.

“Luv? I need an answer. Can you do this, yes or no?”

“Aye.” The word is enough to make him shiver. He knows that if Merlin was to talk right now, his accent would be thick with arousal. His breath catches at the thought that he is the cause of it, that he’s the reason Merlin lost himself already. Neither of them are ashamed of who they are, but they do have an image of themselves they try to project to the world. It’s not often that they are comfortable enough outside of their home to stop caring about how they might be seen.

He leans down to press a kiss on top of his head before going to retrieve a pillow from the couch, and then to his desk. His stomach clenches a little, about ignoring Merlin, but he has read Merlin’s lists, and being treated like a part of the furniture was nearly at the very top of all the yeses.

Still, he doesn’t fuss long with the pillow emplacement before sitting on his chair, far enough away from the desk that Merlin won’t have trouble getting under, but close enough that he’ll have no choice but to press against his legs on his way there.

“Come here luv.” Eggsy thought that maybe he should continue to ignore him, but seeing Merlin on his hands and knees for him, actually crawling to his feet, is certainly not something that he wants to miss.

He gives Merlin enough time to settle comfortably on the pillow before closing the gap between him and the desk, frets a little about his next set of instructions, before finally starting to relax properly, glad that Merlin doesn’t need to be told to cross his arms behind his back, or rest his cheek against his thigh.

It doesn’t matter that this is all possible because Merlin and Harry have practiced that scene countless of times together. It is still going exactly how he’s been picturing it, which is exactly what he needs right now.

For a little while, they don’t to much more than just breathe together. It might have been something Merlin has done a million times before, and it might be the very same as what Eggsy has been imagining, but it doesn’t change the fact that this is _new_. Merlin has never kneeled for him before, and before now, it was always just a fantasy to Eggsy. They both need a moment to familiarise themselves with each other.

“What color?”

“Green,” the word is more like a contented sigh, just what he needs to make him forget the last of his reservations.

“Good, you’re being so good to me luv. I need to start working on my report though. But I don’t think it’s fair that I have to work while you do nothing.” Merlin makes a sound that is a between approval and curiosity, his nose nudging against his thigh as if to prompt Eggsy into saying what he has in mind. “How do you feel about being my cockwarmer?”

He’s been too stressed to even begin to grow hard but this whole thing isn’t really about pleasure anyway. Or at least, not entirely.

Not that Merlin seems to mind either way, because Eggsy has never seen him look more content than when Merlin’s cheek leaves his thigh, raising his head so that their eyes can meet as he breathes his answer.

“Please.”

If Eggsy wasn’t getting hard before, he surely wouldn’t take very long now.

He spreads his legs even wider, giving Merlin the order to take him out of his pants, tutting with disapproval when his fingers linger too long on his cock.

“If I wanted a handjob, I’d have asked for one.”

Merlin doesn’t even have the decency to look apologetic as he wraps his lips around Eggsy, taking him into the sinfully warm heat of his mouth.

“Don’t,” Eggsy warns him sternly when he notices the cheeky glint in his eyes, not waiting for him to do what he wanted to do to tell him off. He takes a moment to get used to the feeling of Merlin’s mouth, foreign when he’s not actively chasing after his pleasure, one hand coming to rest on the back of Merlin’s neck as much to ground him as to ground himself. “Now I want you to put your hands around my ankles. I’ll check about every ten minutes or so to see if you’re still good. One press for yes. Two for no. But if you want to stop anytime between the check-up, you do it, okay?”

There is a pressure on his right ankle and then Merlin closes his eyes. Eggsy looks at him for a short while before turning his attention to the report he needs to fill out.

Time passes, marked by his regular check-ups and Merlin tightening his hold on his ankle once in answer. It happens slowly, but he does grow hard and it gets more and more difficult to focus on the words on his paperwork and not the wet warmth of Merlin’s mouth around him.

When Merlin starts sucking absent-mindedly is when Eggsy finally gives up. He deserves a break and Merlin deserves a reward for his good behaviour.

“Luv? You still okay down there?” There’s a pressure around his ankles and Merlin’s eyes flutter open when Eggsy cups his cheek gently. “Want to show me how good you really are with that mouth of yours?”

Merlin doesn’t even bother with pressing his ankles once, just moans around him before reminding Eggsy that he’s got no gag reflex at all.

“Fuck, luv, you feel so good.” Merlin moans at the praise and the vibration are nearly enough to make him come undone. But he doesn’t want it to end so soon, not when they’ve barely started. Instead, his hands stroke over Merlin’s neck, gripping him tight to slow his movements. “Slow, luv, it’s not a race, yeah?”

He’s got the feeling Merlin isn’t very happy with the new order, but that’s too bad, he’s not the one in control. Eggsy is. And he wants to savour the moment.

But he’s not cruel either, and when he notices how Merlin’s grip tightens around his ankles and his hips just buck into nothing, he doesn’t wait before telling him he can touch himself.

“But you can’t come until I tell you to.”

He gives no indication of having heard Eggsy and maybe he should worry about the way his eyes have glazed over with pleasure, but he doesn’t doubt he’ll be obeyed.

Soon Eggsy doesn’t think of anything else but the slide of his cock in Merlin’s throat, the way his lover keeps moaning as if he can’t get enough. He tries not to grip too hard at his head, but if the way Merlin keeps trying to get closer is any indication, he doesn’t mind the hint of nail at his scalp at all.

He’s so lost in his pleasure that he doesn’t even realise someone has stepped into the room before that someone clears their throat pointedly.

He jerks in horrified surprise, wincing when Merlin chokes on him but grateful he doesn’t bite down by accident,  before he leans away to catch his breath. He’s nearly got his gun out of his back holster and pointed at the intruder when he realised exactly who it is.

“Jesus fuck Harry! Ever heard of knocking?”

“Oh, but I did.”

The way he’s smirking makes it very hard for Eggsy to resist the urge to throw something at him. But honestly he’s more concerned about Merlin than he is about why Harry decided it was okay to enter his office without waiting for an invitation to do so. That he dares call himself a gentleman is such bullshit.

Anyway, nothing would hurt Harry peacock Hart more than being ignored.

So instead of demanding an explanation, he turns his attention back on Merlin.

“You okay luv?”

“Aye,” his voice is rough and he’s pouting, looking very annoyed at having been interrupted. It’s silly, but Eggsy cannot stop himself from bending down to press a kiss on the tip of his nose. He slides the hand still holding the back of his neck to the front, fingers gently trailing over his throat.

“You sure? What color now luv?” Merlin is still hard and his eyes are still fixed on his cock, but he doesn’t want to presume anything.

“Green.”

“And if I ask Harry to join us? But just to watch?” He expected Harry to protest to being denied a more active role, but a quick look suffice to convince Eggsy his other lover doesn’t mind being relegated to simple voyeur.

Merlin likes the idea too judging by the way he presses closer to Eggsy’s legs and starts mouthing at his erect cock in lieu of an answer.

It’s only when Merlin leans back and looks at him pleadingly, the _please_ falling from his lips more of a whine than a supplication, that he realises that they are both waiting for his directions.

“Harry, you should take a seat.”

He’s not surprised when Harry drags the only other chair in the room at his side and for a moment he’s assailed by the memory of their first time together in Harry’s office. There are of course a few keys details that are very different, but Eggsy can’t say that he minds.

“Let’s show Harry how good you are to me luv, alright?” If before, Merlin seemed intent on making him come, now he’s all for teasing him and Eggsy wonders just what he’s gotten himself into. But with Merlin tonguing at his slit and how Harry trails his eyes on them with obvious desire, he just cannot bring himself to care. Before he’s too far gone in his own pleasure though, he reminds Merlin of his previous order. “Don’t forget, no coming before I say so.”

He realises it might have been a mistake when Harry chuckles softly and Merlin gives off the impression he’s smirking even with his lips wrapped around his cockhead, but it’s too late now.

Anyway, he doubts it’s a mistake he’ll come to regret.


End file.
